


【九成九】灯泡

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: Angst, Avalanches, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 雪崩相关不算很严谨
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【九成九】灯泡

**Author's Note:**

> 雪崩相关不算很严谨

我的名字是郑成灿，但是有些人会叫我金廷祐。

不要误会，我并不是金廷祐，我只是偶尔会借用这个名字。实际上叫金廷祐的那个人十年前死在了雪山上，是我杀了他。

金廷祐还活着的时候我叫他“前辈”，因为我们参加了同一个课外舞社。实际上我们关系很好，但是我自觉没资格用更亲密的方式称呼他。

雪山旅行是舞社的活动，正好赶上前辈成年，所以我也跟着享受了一些成年人才会有的待遇。前辈说虽然我的名字写作“火山”，性格却像雪山，所以我们并不是去旅行，而是回家。舞社其他年长的成员们纷纷起哄说：“成灿要是玩得太开心，就不会和我们一起回去了。”坐在我旁边的前辈也做出心痛的表情：“那样的话我在回程的大巴车上就只能一个人坐，只能靠着窗户睡觉绝对会落枕的。哥哥我这么依靠成灿该怎么办？”当时我并不知道会发生什么，只是顺着前辈的话挺直了腰板保证说一定会守护好哥的颈椎。

雪山旅行确实让人愉悦。尽管我并不是滑雪的好手，但我以为前辈一直在身边的话摔倒也没关系。没想到我开玩笑一样告诉前辈时前辈却说我不能一直依赖他。他神色温柔，语气确是认真的。我只以为是我一直摔倒赖着他不起来前辈嫌我烦，他拉着我还想说什么时我赌气一样带着滑雪板自己上了山。

我天真地认为只要我练习到不会摔倒，前辈就不会推开我。没想到两小时以后依然是前辈把我从地上拉起来。他来得匆忙，告诉我因为气温变化雪崩的风险提高，滑雪场会提早封闭我们所在的雪道。我还没来得及向他宣布我仍在单方面和他闹别扭，我们斜上方的山坡就已经开始有少量的雪向下滑。

我们来之前都接受过遇到雪崩时的安全教育：抛弃负重，朝高处跑。前辈反应极快，立刻蹲下来替我拆滑雪板，同时快速告诉我朝着反方向走很快就可以找到能避险的地方。前辈也只比我年长三岁，这个时候却异常冷静，而我已经紧张地说不出一句完整的话。前辈快速拉着我穿越斜坡，可是雪崩加速的速度超乎我们的想象，还没到达可以避难的山洞雪浪已经快要追上我们。前辈快速转换了方向，我看了一眼头顶也明白过来。这里正好是开放式缆车途经的山坡，只要能爬上去就有机会逃开雪崩！

吊椅已经接近了我们，然而看清它时我的心凉了一半。我们所在的位置不是搭乘点，吊椅和地面有一定距离。那时我还没开始窜高，快速估算以后我觉得想要爬上去必须要借前辈的力量；而前辈比我高出半个头，如果时机得当他可以直接跳起来抓住吊椅的栏杆，或者他也可以踩着我——

我被恐慌冲昏了头，前辈朝我伸出双手时我猛地将他推了出去。我力气不小，动作也出乎前辈意料，他重心不稳直接栽倒在山坡上。因为他的动作更多的雪开始滑落，我赶紧跳起来去抓缆车的吊椅。

我确实抓住了，不过大概并非因为运气或者我激增的肾上腺素，只是因为缆车并没有我以为的那样高。在缆车上坐稳时我才意识到自己做了什么，我不敢大喊，只好用眼神搜索前辈，很快看到他滑雪服的颜色在雪浪里沉浮。以前辈的性格，刚才他很有可能是想把我抱起来的，但我永远也不会知道了，翻滚途中前辈挣扎着从松动的雪里抬起头，看到缆车上的我时朝我喊了一句话，然后就被卷走了。

使用缆车其实并不完全安全，但是我运气太好，雪崩的方向避开了缆车的支撑，我得以安全回到山下。工作人员和舞社的其他人找到我时都松了一口气，但前辈没有和我在一起，谁也不敢彻底放心。我只说自己并没见到前辈，除此之外什么都不敢说，死亡的阴影仍然笼罩在我头顶。

几天以后他们在山脚下找到了前辈。

虽然前辈是为了找我才出事的，但是根本没人责怪我，甚至连警方调查也只是循例走个过场：他们觉得这是意外。我清楚地知道自己才是害死前辈的凶手，但是失去前辈的凝重氛围在冷空气中凝结，情感的大雪把这些肮脏的事实全部埋掉了。

回来之后我生了一场不大不小的病，虽然并没有严重到卧床不起，但大部分时间我都躺在床上一动不动。我每天在想象和自责里周而复始：最开始我会想象死亡究竟是什么样子，前辈被积雪淹没时必然不会如此平静，所以我会尝试用能拿得到的任何东西把自己埋起来。大部分情况下我能移动的都只是很轻的小物件，甚至其中不少都和前辈有关，于是我不可避免地陷入回忆。所有回忆都会引着我回想起雪山上我推开他的那一刻，接着我会开始流泪。我脑海里的声音太吵了，我质问前辈为什么让我不要再依赖他却还要去找我、给我伤害他的机会，再质问自己为什么不想离开前辈却在关键时刻推开他。

终于有一天我受够了被自己的思想折磨，我久违地好好吃饭、休息，为的是在父母都不在家的时候有力气弄倒我的衣柜。虽然比不上一座山的重量，至少足够让我呼吸受阻。那天我是在医院醒来的。衣柜落地的方向并不完全按照我的计算，所以我只是被砸晕了。偏偏父母、医生和朋友，他们所有人安慰我的方式都如出一辙：“如果廷祐还在，他一定不想看到你这么一蹶不振。”

如果前辈还在！

如果死掉的人是我！

如果一定该有谁在那场雪崩里出事，那原本该死掉的人是我！

最终我明白我不能浪费前辈留给我的生的机会。我的命是用前辈的命换来的，即使他已经离开了，我也在受他生命余韵的蒙阴。既然这条命原本该属于金廷祐，那就该按照金廷祐对自己人生的展望活着。

所以从那以后我按照前辈的意愿朝着他梦想的工科大学努力，替他照顾街角的流浪狗。当然我也有继续学跳舞，因为前辈喜欢。留在同一间舞社的感觉并不好受，不少人看到我还会下意识提起前辈，但是我逐渐学会隐藏情感，只要像前辈一样一直笑、一直保持温柔就好。情况允许时我甚至会用“金廷祐”这个名字——比如志愿服务和捐款——因为我希望我能替前辈给世界留下一个好印象。

话是这样说，肯定会有人笑我傻。但是我能在雪崩里活下来是因为借走了前辈的命。让世界记得一个优秀的、善良的金廷祐，只是一点微不足道的利息罢了。

至于为什么不能一直这样苟延残喘下去、却非要在十年后的今天选择自杀，理由确实是有点好笑。我没法继续这样活下去了。我知道的前辈对生活的展望刚好只到25岁，所以现在确实到达25岁的我对今后的人生计划手足无措。我甚至在害怕，我已经不知道怎么做为原原本本的郑成灿活着了。

这时你大概已经明白，我是真的很喜欢前辈。实际上我认为这一切走向覆灭就是从前辈知晓我的感情开始的。

雪山旅行前的某一个周六晚上，社团活动后我照样赖在前辈家留宿。前辈睡觉时喜欢把自己叠起来，像小动物。我睡不着，只好在黑暗中努力分辨前辈肩颈的轮廓。前辈睡得很沉，看起来无忧无虑，几乎让我羡慕，一种想要触碰他的冲动忽然电流一样穿过了我。我害怕打扰前辈，只敢伸出食指按在他后背上；可是我无法控制自己，食指指腹摸到他睡衣的面料之后紧接着就把整只手贴了上去。前辈呼吸的节奏由手心的触感传导而来。

我太贪心，看到前辈并没有被我吵醒之后就想要变本加厉。我慢慢凑近他，原本放在它背后的手向前松松搂住他的腰，我的额头贴在前辈后颈。他好瘦，过于纤细易碎，皮肤好像直接贴着骨头和柔软的内脏。我睁着眼睛、大口呼吸，不敢相信我就这样轻而易举圈住了他。我能闻到他洗发水的味道，虽然下午我借用浴室时用了同一款，但从前辈身上闻到这种味道更让我心安。我追着那种味道昂起头，距离太近视野失焦，我只能看到模糊一片的前辈和短发接壤的皮肤的颜色。我鬼使神差一样缓慢把自己的唇齿贴了上去。

接下来的十几秒里我没有任何动作，就只是我的皮肤贴着他的。虽然听起来毫无说服力，但我当时的心情却是平静、虔诚、无杂念的。那一瞬间我只是一个无名的朝圣者，用尽毕生心力只为在圣地的石砖上留下一个吻。

这时前辈忽然动了，我赶紧闭上眼睛，心脏却快要跳出胸腔——前辈一定试到了，因为他缓慢在我怀里转了过来。他似乎在看我，或许只是为了确认我确实睡着了。前辈紧张时习惯用嘴呼吸，此刻他细微的哈气声就落在我耳边。我紧张到手指颤抖，为了不暴露我也醒着的事实干脆装作下意识地往他怀里拱。

“成灿啊…”前辈无奈地小声叫我，看我没有反应，又小声问“原来真的睡着了嘛”。他再次哈出一声叹息，轻轻顺了顺我的后背。我并不知道我们用这样的姿势待了多久，至少我骗过了前辈、也终于放松下来。但很快他小心从我的桎梏里挣脱出来，把我的四肢送回它们该待的地方。幸好他没有选择离我更远，就只是在原地背对着我躺下来，再次发出一声叹息。很快他又睡着了，依然用那种曲着腿的姿势。

据说他们在雪山上找到前辈时他也是这样，蜷缩成一团，手里攥着男朋友送的小狗挂饰——前辈并没有告诉我他在和别人交往，雪山旅行前的一段时间他甚至在躲我，这么想来他大概是想借着旅行的机会向我坦白——他男朋友是同班的香港交换生。从头到尾我只见过那个人一面，在前辈的葬礼上。追悼会原本就有不少人，他没进来，在门外看到门口分担丧仪接待的我就直接离开了。后来我听说他回香港去了，原本考上的大学是为了和前辈留在同一个城市才选的，他大概再没什么理由留下来。

说起葬礼，我之所以在门口待着是因为他们不让我看他最后的样子，毕竟“知道”前辈出事时我哭得太难看，几乎要直接晕过去。他们都以为我无法接受和前辈永别。其实我已经明白事情的走向，只是那一瞬间我才明白前辈从不依靠我，从头到尾就只有我无底线地依赖他。

我一直是个胆小鬼。

郑成灿！胆小鬼！

不过有一点前辈可能说错了。我确实是一座火山。只是我炽热的核休眠了太久，以至于任何心意泄漏都伴随一场摧枯拉朽的爆发。一座山的重量对前辈而言实在太沉了。

但是前辈，我很快就要来找你了，这次请不要放开我了。

前辈会原谅我吗？前辈这样善良，一定连我这样的人都可以原谅，毕竟前辈留给世界最后的话也是“成灿，没关系的”。可是我没有办法原谅自己，连这一点我也比不上前辈。我大概永远也无法做到代替金廷祐。

那么就这样吧。

有点想哭，但是至少是解脱的眼泪。不过前辈看到了会笑话我的，所以等待前辈来接我的时候，还是把灯关掉吧。


End file.
